


Ausländischer Liebe

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Foreign Exchange Student AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig's time at his new school was going just fine; until he met Feliciano.</p><p>(Title: Foreign Love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausländischer Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is still wildly in the works, I don't know too too much in the ways of the future. The title maybe be changed and maybe even the rating as we go on (but nothing higher than Teen). More characters and possibly other ships to come, who knows who they may be haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

            Ludwig was nervous, although his appearance would say otherwise. He was tall and muscular for a 16 year old, so he was used to the stares from the other kids. Even in Germany, with all of his friends and his brother, he would get jokes about his height. But this was Italy and as if the height difference wasn’t enough, he was a new kid in a new country. Fortunately (or unfortunately if you’re a complete introvert), Italians are extremely social.

            The first person to speak to him was the student council president. He didn’t really catch her name, considering he was taking his time to translate in his head. It was exceedingly difficult even though she was speaking quite slow just for him. She gives him a typical greeting, tells him about the school, the teachers she likes, lunches, etc. Ludwig is only half-listening, catching only a few words as he looks all around.

            “Lunches are great here. Obviously – at least in my opinion - the pasta's the best option.” She said.

            “Is it lunch time already? I need pasta now!” A voice nearby said.

            “Feli, school just started an hour ago.”

            Ludwig finally turned his head and saw- well…

            What he saw was a boy, in fact, the cutest boy he had ever seen. Was that pink nail polish? Ludwig was blushing and immediately felt regret for every single action that lead up to this moment.  _It’s the first day of school for God’s sake._

            “Ludwig, this is Feliciano Vargas; Feli, this is Ludwig. He’s new.”

            Feliciano offered his hand with a bright smile and Ludwig silently hoped his hand wasn’t sweaty when he shook it.

            “Ludwig! Cool name; where ya from?”

            Ludwig couldn’t for the life of him think of the word in Italian. Even though this was the thing he learned to say just after “Hello, my name is ___”. His mind was blank.

            “ _Ich komme aus_   _Deutschland_.” He responded quickly; switching into default mode.

            Feliciano jumped a bit at the change of tone. After all, German did sound quite rougher than the fancy flowing words of Italian. He got over it quickly though, and cocked his head to the side.

            “Never heard of it.”

            “ _Germania_ , Feli. He’s from Germany, honestly, you should know that word from World Studies.” The council president stated, arms crossed.

             _Germania_ , Ludwig felt so stupid.  _It’s so close to English; why didn’t you get that?_ Feliciano imitated the girl talking by moving his hand and mouth; she pouted.

            “Whatever, can you walk him to his first class? I have a student council meeting in 5 minutes and it’s on the other side of the building.”

            “Sure! I got this, see ya, Flor!” Feliciano grabbed Ludwig by the arm and started running down the hallway.

            Ludwig tried not to focus on his touch on his arm.

* * *

 

            Feliciano was halfway to his own class when he remembered the foreign exchange student trapped by his grip.

            “Sorry, I don’t really like her that much, too stuck up, anyway what’s your next class?” He asked.

            The German stared at him.  _Too fast._  Feli reminded himself to slow down next time. However, Ludwig seemed to have gotten the gist of it and began to shuffle through his book bag. In the mean time, Feliciano tried to look anywhere but the boy. Ever since he saw him his heart’s been beating a tad faster.  _Romano would not approve,_  he reminded himself and tore his wandering eyes from Ludwig’s biceps in order to take the schedule from his hand.

            “Ooo! Art! You’re with me! C'mon!” He smiled wide, grabbed Ludwig’s arm, and raced through the hallways once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich komme aus Deutschland. - I'm from Germany. or I come from Germany.  
> Germania - Germany
> 
> P.S. All my foreign words are from google translate, various websites, and general knowledge so if any of them are horribly wrong I'm sorry T.T


End file.
